


Lost and Found

by AmaHanaLan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Amnesia, Dir en grey - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaHanaLan/pseuds/AmaHanaLan
Summary: Kyo of Dir en grey lost the love of his life at the age of 18. Years later, he meets someone who is vaguely like his lost love, but she knows nothing of him.





	1. Bad Memories

Mizuki's POV

"Just let me stay with her a little bit longer". I heard his voice, pleading.  
"I'm sorry sir, we were told to ask you to leave".  
I looked up into his eyes. I'm so sorry, Tooru.

Tooru's POV

I looked down at her. Our eyes met, and tears immediately came to mine. I squeezed onto her hand much tighter than before. I could care less that I had to leave.  
"Tooru..." Her voice sounded extremely weak, and her grip on my hand loosened.  
"That no-good-for-nothing low life better not be here!" My eyes averted to the doorway. There stood Mizuki's father.  
"Move from my daughter!"  
Mizuki's tired eyes stared at him. She sighed.  
"Dad. Please don't be like this". She whispered, still looking up at him; her eyes were barely opened.  
"That bastard! He's never going to be anything in life anyway!"  
Mizuki's dad was pulling me off of her. But, I never let go of her hand.  
"Dad! Stop...please". Her eyes watered, and he let go of me.  
"Tooru...I'm sorry. Good luck with your music". Her lips pulled into a small smile. I began to shake my head. "No, no, no! Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" I grasped her hand tighter, while I glanced at her heart monitor. It was slowing down, going in a straight line by the second. She weakly smiled.

"Tooru. I'll always be with you, even when I leave this world". I frantically shook my head.  
"NO! You're not leaving!"  
"Tooru...I L-".

My eyes widened when hers gently closed, and I heard beeping.

"Mi-Mizuki! Mizuki! MIZUKI! Wake up!" I shook her.  
"Mizuki...please...please. I-I love you so much!" Before I knew it, nurses were pulling me off of Mizuki, while his Dad shout at me in the background. He cared more about me being there rather than the fact that his only child just died.  
"Mizuki! We were supposed to do so many things together, remember!? Just like we promised. Why are you not waking up!?" My feet were dragging on the ground, and I was frantically kicking. "LET GO OF ME!!" I screamed.  
My nose stung, and more tears were coming. "Let me be with her, please", I pleaded. The nurses asked her father. He shook his head, an evil scowl on his face.  
"Just get him the hell out of here". He crossed his arms, making his way to Mizuki's body.  
"Screw You!" I yelled at Mizuki's father, while the nurses pushed me out of the door slamming it in my face.

I banged on the door, kicked it a few times, tried to jiggle the doorknob, and I screamed with all of my might for someone to let me in.  
No one answered.  
The only thing I could hear was my own bawling and panting. The only name I cried was hers.  
She was gone.

Or was she?

Two weeks later, I found out she was revived, and out of the hospital better than ever. The chances of her having another heart failure were beyond low.  
I immediately called her, but the phone was disconnected. I sent letters, but none came back. Finally, after getting fed up, I went to her house. When I arrived there were moving trucks. I questioned one of the men. All he said was that I should leave, and he said that I am already causing enough trouble. I was tempted to beat the crap out of him. But, most of all...I wanted to beat the crap out of Mizuki's father. I walked off, not looking back. I was leaving her. Or maybe she was leaving me?

Even though her father was behind all of this, she could have at least called and told me. Why wouldn't she tell me that she was fine, and not dead like I thought she was? Although I am happy she is alive, all I know now is that I'm never going to see her again... And it fucking hurts.

That's love for you.  
But, then again, she never told me, "I love you". Somehow, I just knew she did. Even though I know I have to move on, I don't want to. I love her. And, though the words never slipped from her mouth...I know she does too, right?

I can't give up...


	2. Fame, but not fortune.

~~~~~12 Years Later~~~~~~

"Dir en grey!"  
"Dir en grey!"  
"Dir en grey!"

"Damn...these fans are loud as hell!!" Shinya, Dir en grey's drummer shouted.  
"Yeah". Said Kyo, the relatively quiet vocalist. He was sitting off in the corner tapping a pen against the wall.  
"It happens a lot. You should be used to it by now". Toshiya, the bands bassist said, sweat dripping off of his face.

"Where's Die and Kaoru?" Questioned Shinya.  
"I don't know. Maybe they went out for a smoke?" Toshiya said.  
"I don't know how you guys do that". Shinya said, screwing up his face.  
He took a seat next to Kyo.

"Hey! It actually calms you down. And, maybe their lighting up because of the six people we have coming in". Toshiya sighed.  
"Eh!? What six people?" That peaked Kyo's attention. He turned a full 360 degrees to face Toshiya.  
"Six fans got backstage passes. They're going to ask us some questions, probably get something signed. Only for about 20 to 25 minutes". Toshiya answered calmly.

"Only about 20-25 minutes...I just want to get home". Kyo sighed, feeling agitated.  
"I don't know why you're complaining Kyo! We can have almost ANYTHING! Girls, money, 10 cars, more money. People are probably dying to be us, or meet us". Toshiya laughed.  
"Key word Toshiya...ALMOST anything. I don't need all that shit".  
Toshiya rolled his eyes. "Money makes the world go 'round Kyo. We have fame and fortune". Usually Kyo tries not to let Toshiya get to him, but, he couldn't hold his anger back.  
"What if everything was free? What if money didn't exist? Then what would make the world go 'round?" Kyo yelled, standing up and leaving the area where the Drummer and bassist were.

"What got to him?" Shinya questioned.  
"Probably PMS". Toshiya laughed.  
Shinya shook his head, and went to go look for the two guitarists.

~~~~~~KYO'S POV~~~~~~  
I had to get away from there. First off, Toshiya was getting to me. And, secondly, I'm not really in the mood to meet fans. I find myself entering a door that says "STAFF ONLY". And, even though I'm not a staff member, there is a staircase in the room that leads up to the roof. I opened the door, and climbed a few steps to reach the top. I exhaled deeply, enjoying the spring air. It was about 11:30 at night. The concert finished about a half-hour ago. But, our job wasn't done.

Damned Backstage passes.

I decided to smoke. I reached into my sweater, pulling out my cigarettes and lighter. I find myself looking up into the night sky, thinking. First I was thinking about how tired and hungry I was. Then I started thinking about what Toshiya told me.

"We have fame and fortune". I mumbled, repeating that last sentence he told me.  
Yeah, right. I may have fame, but I sure as hell don't feel like I have fortune. I lost my fortune years ago. Before I can stop myself, I am thinking about her. She was my fortune.

She was my reason I kept myself sane half the time. She was my reason for smiling. She was my reason for everything. SHE was everything to me.  
But...I resent her. She didn't love me. Or am I just telling myself that? I was young when I said I wouldn't give up. But, I did after all.

I should just stop thinking about her.

But I can't...  
About two seconds later I feel my phone vibrating. "Ugh...I should have shut it off". I grumble to myself.  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
\---------  
"Okay! Fine...I'm coming".  
\---------  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever".  
I quickly hang up.  
It was time for the meet and greet.

I stay on the roof a little longer before going downstairs. Once I reached there, I wasn't too upset. But I noticed that Shinya looked really uneasy.  
I then realized his gaze was on one of the girls. He was staring at her, and she did right back.  
I quickly retreated to the small table, and each of the fans shook our hands and I signed whatever they wanted me to.

"SHINYA!" Toshiya yelled. "Snap out of it! You have been staring at the girl since she got here!"  
I kind of chuckled. It was true, he has been.  
"O-oh uh...Sorry". He quickly grabbed the CD she had and signed it, while smiling to himself.  
"It's alright". She smiled back.

After a few more questions, it was time for everybody to leave. And I was the first one up.  
Shinya was still having a conversation with that one girl.

"Well, I'm leaving. Goodnight". I said to everyone.  
"Night! Oh, and Kyo, tomorrow we have practice around Ten!" Kaoru shouted. I just gave him a wave of the hand.

I hopped into my car and drove home. I rolled down my windows, letting all the air reach into the car. The air felt nice. Once I got home, I took my shoes off and ran to my room. I was so tired that all I did was take off my sweater and shirt. I didn't even bother pulling my jeans off. I quickly brushed my teeth, and jumped into my warm bed.

Just as I was dozing off, my phone buzzed again. I picked it up, but this time it was a text message. It was from Erika. My current girlfriend of two months.  
She sure as hell is annoying.  
I began to read it.

'Kyo. I just thought I'd say congrats because you finished your concert tonight! Well, I hope you sleep well and dream of me. I know I will. XP----Love Erika'.

Sure...she wants to say congrats? Since when. She must want something. She barely wishes me luck, or does much of anything for me. Well, I don't exactly do anything for her. That damned Toshiya set me up with her about 2 months ago. I told him not to. He insisted because he said I'm lonely. And, trust me. I fought against her being my girlfriend. But, she was the clingy type, and she pushed herself onto me. I didn't even give her my number, Toshiya did.

I shut my phone, not replying to her; I usually don't. I turned my phone off and again thought about what Toshiya told me. "I don't have fortune. My fortune is gone". I said closing my eyes.

Forever.


	3. I bet you'll regret it.

Whenever I go for a walk, I find myself not looking ahead of me. My eyes are either glued to the concrete, looking to the left or the right, up at the sky, or even closed behind my sunglasses when I'm feeling like a daredevil.

It's 5:00 in the morning and I'm surprisingly not sleeping.  
I decided not to bring my cellphone with me; I didn't want to chance getting bothered by anyone…especially Erika. I checked my watch, it was now 5:30 A.M; I don't even want to go home yet. However, I knew I should since the ride to the studio was a long one.

Before turning back around, I made my way into a drugstore. I walked for a bit, and crossed the street, opening the glass door leading into the drugstore. I didn't know why, but I was really thirsty.  
I noticed that the drinks were in the back of aisle six. Once I got my drink, I walked to the register and since there weren’t any other customers, I didn't have to wait.  
"How much is it?” I asked the lady behind the counter.  
"O-oh. I-it's ¥150". She answered shyly.  
I gave her a confused look, and paid for my drink.  
She gave me a bag and I told her she could keep it since I was going to drink it while I was walking back home.  
Just as I was about to walk out of the door, the girl called out to me.

"G-good luck with your music!” I didn't look back at her, and made my way out of the store.  
"At least she wasn't a crazed fan girl". I mumbled to myself. "But, why did she have to say that?”  
Why did she have to tell me good luck?  
That was one of the last things Mizuki said to me. Before I could stop myself, I felt my heart sink.  
"Mizuki". I grabbed onto my drink. Clutching it tightly between my fingers.  
I didn't feel thirsty anymore.

I didn't feel like walking.

I didn't feel anything.

I just want her back. But I have to face reality. That's never going to happen. Even though I tell myself that I hate her, I don't. I love her. Even though I tell myself that I will never think of her again. I have been thinking about her for ten straight years. Does she still think of me? Does she still remember me? If she does...does she want me back as bad as I do?

Does she despise me as much as I despise her?  
Does she love me as much as I love her?

"I'm pathetic". I mumbled to myself.  
I quickly picked up my pace and started walking back home. Before I knew it I was about two blocks away. I checked my watch, 6:40 A.M.

My house finally came into view, and I walked towards my door. There were more people walking, jogging, and doing the usual morning thing now since it wasn't that early. "Finally, I'm here". I said into nothingness.

I quickly got undressed remembering that I had practice today. I walked into my room, and turned on the shower, and I waited until it was relatively hot. In the mean time I brushed my teeth waiting for the water to get to the appropriate temperature. When I was done I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so nice against my skin. I quickly shampooed, and conditioned my hair and scrubbed my skin. About twenty minutes later I was done. I grabbed my towel from the rack, and wrapped it around my waist.  
I quickly made something to eat before hitting the road. Once I finished my food, I grabbed my Jacket and Keys when I felt my cellphone buzzing.  
"Hello?” I questioned, not bothering to look at the caller ID.  
"Hey Sweetie. How are you?”  
Damn...Erika.  
"Umm...I'm busy. Sorry, but, I have to go". I quickly shut my phone, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

I hopped into my car, and made my way to the studio. There was a little traffic, so I ended up getting to the studio at 10:20 A.M. Oh, well…I'm rarely late, so it doesn't really matter to me.  
"Morning". I greeted to Shinya who was air drumming as usual.  
"Hey". He smiled. "What's up?"  
"Nothing Much. You?"  
"I'm good". He answered, taking a sip of water.  
"You’re late". I was cut off from what I was about to say by Kaoru.  
"I’ve never been late before, so I don't really care". I answered a little annoyed at him.  
"Relax Kyo, I'm just messing around". He started, "Besides, I have something to tell you.”  
I didn't think it was something bad since Kaoru was smiling like crazy. "Everyone else already knows, right?" I asked. Shinya nodded, slightly smiling.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, wondering what ever could make Kaoru grin like that.

"I met the girl of my dreams today". He sighed content.

"Her name is Mineko. And guess what”?  
I just stared at him. “She is going to be our photographer for our upcoming tour".  
"And, tomorrow we’re all meeting her". Shinya inquired.  
Kaoru nodded. I paused for a minute before replying, my eyes scanning the room.  
"That's why you’re so happy?" I asked.  
Kaoru looked at me like I had ten heads. "Of course!"

"Does she even like you?"  
Kaoru’s eyes looked to the side, he began to speak, a slight tone of nervousness in his voice. "Well, we did just met...but I know I like her".  
I shook my head

"I can't wait for you guys to meet her". He said, still smiling.

Yeah…me, too. I thought sarcastically.  
Before I could get myself more upset, I walked over to an empty chair and sat down, taking my notebook out from my bag and reading over some new lyrics I was working on.

"Tch...I really can't wait to see how this turns out Kaoru". I mumbled, doodling on the edge of the paper.

I really can't wait to see Kaoru's heart get broken by another female...It always happens.


	4. Necklace

FLASHBACK

"Tooru! I-I love it!" Mizuki gasped at the sight of her new gift. I gently smiled, staring into her sparkling eyes.  
"This is probably the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten". Mizuki smiled up at me, examining the necklace in her fingers.  
It was about 8:30 at night, and we were both underneath a Sakura tree at a local garden that closed much earlier than 8:30. For all I know, Mizuki and I could get into a load of trouble. But, it was our little place.

"I'm glad you like it". I whispered. I had it custom made. It was a star-shaped necklace with T+M written on the front, and on the back it said, "You are the only star in my universe" Written in Kanji. "It's really beautiful. I love how the silver sparkles". She said holding it up.  
"Here...let me put it on for you". I offered, gently grabbing her hand, taking the necklace from her. Mizuki put her back towards me as I unhooked the clasp, looped my arms around her neck, and hooked it back. Mizuki smiled and softly touched it with her fingertips.  
"Thank you, Tooru". She scooted a little closer to me and leaned against the tree.

"Promise me you'll never take it off?"  
"I promise". She whispered. I gently grabbed her hands, and wrapped each of them around my waist and hugged her tightly. "Never leave me Mizuki...I like you too much...No, I love you".  
"I won't Tooru". I was waiting for her to say it back. To say I love you. Instead I just pressed my lips against her forehead and pulled her on the grass to lie down next to me. She rolled over on her side to look at my face. "I love your eyes, Tooru". I smiled, and Mizuki blushed a little. "I do too". I said. I held onto her even tighter, if possible, not wanting her to go anywhere.

I knew she was sick, but I had hope that it was just minor; that her disease would disappear. I hoped her heart wouldn't stop on her.  
I watched Mizuki slowly close her eyelids as I hummed an unknown tune to her. Her Dad is probably thinking about calling to check on her. I don't know where she grew the guts to say that she was going to her friend’s house.

Mizuki NEVER lied to him...I'd like to think she got some courage because of me, but, I don't want her in trouble. Oh well, she's here now...with me. Even if something goes wrong, that necklace will be a part of me that she has with her forever. Laying down here in this garden I stare at the beautiful girl I love, that I know I will always love. I closed my eyelids too...it’s a good thing the garden isn't open tomorrow, because I don't want to move from this spot.

"Goodnight, my love". Was the last thing I said to her that night. "I love you".

FLASHBACK: End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I loved you".


	5. Stranger

Well…isn’t this strange?  
Shinya is overly excited because he can’t wait to meet Kaoru’s crush. Die is wondering what she looks like. Toshiya is thinking about the fact that her name makes her sound like she’s good in bed. Kaoru’s love drunk, and I’m bored out of my mind.  
“Does she know who we are?” Shinya questioned Kaoru. I watched as he perked up. “Yeah. She even has our albums, but she’s never been to a live”. I raised an eyebrow at this.  
“So…she isn’t some crazy fan girl that just wants a chance to get close to us?” Everyone looked surprised when I spoke, since I hadn’t the whole day.  
“No way. She just likes our music a lot. She didn’t even realize it was me when we met. Plus, I think our manager wouldn’t pick some crazy person for our tour photographer”. Kaoru finished.  
“And her work is beautiful!” Toshiya exclaimed. “You’ve seen it?!” Kaoru got a little too hyper. “Yep”.  
“I don’t see the big deal, Kyo. Our hairdresser listens to us”. Die said.

“Yeah, but, this is all so sudden. You found her in the fucking paper!” I couldn’t help myself from shouting,  
“Chill, Kyo. It’s not like the advertisement said ‘Hey! I really want to be Dir en grey’s photographer! Hire me!’” Toshiya exclaimed. I sighed, annoyed. I was about to answer when Die jumped in and said, “Let’s just drop it”, while walking into the kitchen.

I got up from my chair and followed Die into the kitchen. When I walked in, Die was bent down looking through the fridge. He turned around with a water bottle in his hand. My face still had a scowl on it. “What’s up with you, Kyo?” Die questioned, sitting down. “What do you mean?”

I was confused to know why he was asking me this.  
“Because. You’re really being an ass. Usually you don’t care about tour stuff”. He inquired, taking a sip of his water. “Why do you care?” I grunted. Die slowly rolled his eyes.  
“Because your whole mood is ruining everyone else’s”.  
I didn’t want to answer Die. I decided that I would just stay quiet until he left the kitchen. He sipped his water again and walked towards the doorframe placing his hand on it, turning to look at me again, “Well, whatever it is…I hope that you at least tell someone, or just forget about it. Try not to ruin this for Kaoru, he’s really happy. I’ve never seen him like this since him and Chiyo broke up”.  
My back was towards him the entire time, and he spoke out yet again before leaving the kitchen.  
“Oh, and whether you like it or not. We are ALL going to meet Mineko. So be on your best behavior. We all know how you get”.

“Tch. Does he think he’s my Mother now!? What’s up with the whole ‘Be on your best behavior’ shit!?” I mumbled to myself.

Even though Die was a good friend of mine, he really pissed me off. Everyone pissed me off…my mind was beginning to wander. Before I know it, a picture of her pops up into my mind.

Just like always.

She pissed me off, too. It pissed me off that 12 years have passed, and I think of her every day. It pisses me off because I know that she’s not here, and she never will be. But, what really pisses me off is that I can’t move on.  
I bet she has though. But, I don’t want to believe that. I still have an image of that 15-year-old girl in my mind; I bet that she is so beautiful now. Probably stunning, everything about her was.

She had a certain aura: a special one. A way of doing things that were unique. She was everything to me.  
I hate to think it, but she still is.  
“Kyo!” I jumped .

“I’ve been calling your name like four times!” Toshiya yelled. “Huh? Oh, Sorry” I leaned back on the chair that I was sitting on. “What’s up?” I questioned Toshiya. He slightly shook his head. “We just got a call from our manager. He said that we’d be meeting Mineko at a local restaurant around 6:30 P.M. So, maybe you should get ready now?”  
While Toshiya said that he pointed at the clock, which read 4:45 P.M. I nodded my head. “Hmm. Thanks. I’ll go home and get ready. Are we going to the restaurant separately?” I said while standing up and crossing my arms.  
Toshiya nodded. ‘Yeah. And don’t be late Kyo. Kaoru has the address to the restaurant, so go and ask him”. Toshiya gave me a cheesy grin and left the kitchen.

I really wasn’t in the mood to ask Kaoru for the address. Not only did I not want to go to the restaurant, but also I didn’t want to talk to Kaoru right now…admittedly, I was a bit embarrassed for how I acted earlier.

I sucked it up and opened my mouth to talk. “Umm…Kaoru? Toshiya said to ask you for the address to the restaurant”. Kaoru looked over at me with a slight smile on his face. “Uh. Yeah, hold on”. I watched Kaoru as he took his phone out of his pocket and walked over to me. “It’s pretty close to where you live, so you might get there first. The name of it is called, “ChiChira”. Kaoru gave me the address. I nodded my head, then made my way out of the building. It was pretty cold outside.

“I hope I’m not the first one there”. I whispered to myself while fishing for my keys in my pocket. Unfortunately for me, the studio was about an hour away from my house.

The ride to my house was relatively quiet, and there was little to no traffic. By the time I got home it was 5:25 P.M.

I quickly got out of my car, and walked up to the front door. Opening it up, I kicked my shoes off, and made my way upstairs to my room. Turning on my shower, I began to get undressed and dumped my clothes in the laundry basket.

When I got inside the shower it was nice and hot…just the way I liked it. I slowly rinsed my body off, scrubbing myself with soap.  
Once I finished, I glanced at my clock, it was only 6:00 P.M. I shrugged my shoulders…I have more than enough time.

I got dressed in a pair of dark black ripped jeans, and a dark forest green button-up shirt.

Before I left, I quickly checked myself in the mirror, and walked downstairs slipping on some black sneakers, and grabbing my coat. Again, the ride back to the restaurant was pretty quiet and smooth. No traffic.

Kaoru wasn’t lying when he said that he restaurant was close to where I live because when I got there it was exactly 6:15 P.M.

“I hope at least someone is there”. When I was finished parking my car, I got out and opened up the door to the restaurant we all would be eating at. I looked around and didn’t see anyone familiar so I made my way to go and sit in the waiting area, where some people were waiting to get their tables. Just as I was about to sit down I felt myself bump against something.

Well, more like someone.

“I-I’m so sorry”. The person was frantically bowing.  
Gosh. People these days. Don’t even watch where they’re going.

“Yeah”. I nodded my head towards the person. She had long hair so I couldn’t really see her. She finally looked up at me and when she did I felt strange.


	6. T + M

I was still in a slight trance as I stared at the girl who had just bumped into me. I thought it was strange that I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I snapped out of my trance when she began to speak again.

"Mister, I am really sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything...I just...need to pay more attention to where I'm going". She nervously chuckled while cracking her knuckles. I sighed and nodded my head at her, as if to say, "Whatever", and made my way to sit and wait for the rest of the band to arrive.  
I noticed the girl sitting across from me. She was constantly checking her watch, and kept opening and closing a folder that she had with her. She was licking her lips, and frantically bouncing her right leg up and down, and moving her head from side to side. Watching her jerk around like that was driving me insane...she looked nervous as hell, and she was making ME nervous just watching her.  
However, it was difficult for me to take my eyes off of her. I honestly didn't know why, and, well...it was bothering me.

Before I knew it, I heard laughter and knew that the rest of the guys had arrived. It's pretty difficult to not acknowledge Toshiya's loud laugh. I slapped my hands on my thighs, rose up from my seat and started walking over to them.

"Took you all long enough". I said with a tint of annoyance in my voice. If there's on thing I hate, it's waiting...especially alone.

Kaoru spoke up, "Yeah, sorry, we hit traffic". I nodded my head, and then began to speak. "Welp! I'm ready to eat! Did...Mineko arrive yet? That IS her name, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, she should be here already. I tried calling her before I left, and as soon as I got out of the car, but her cell didn't even ring. It probably died on her", Kaoru said.

"Great, maybe she bailed on us. Not that I really care all that much about a photographer". I don't think the other band members caught onto my joke since they all looked at me as if to say, 'Shut the fuck up, Kyo'. And, that is exactly what I did.

"I'm sure she's here. I'll check the waiting area real quick". Toshiya wandered off to search for our new photographer.

And that's when it hit me! It was the girl that bumped into me!  
When she was constantly flipping through her folder, I remember glancing up at one point and seeing glossy paper right on top that looked like an image of a person. Her photography! That must have been her portfolio...Not to mention she was dressed in business attire.

How did she not recognize me?...I must not look like Kyo of Dir en grey under this lighting...hahaha....  
Haaaaa.... my jokes are bad.

My head immediately jolted upward and I called to Toshiya before he got any further, and he stopped and turned to look at me raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, she is here. I don't think I'm wrong about it, either. Follow me."

The rest of the guys all followed behind me, and surely enough, there she was looking just as nervous as before, this time eating a granola bar. Just as I was about to call her name, Toshiya approached her saying, "Mineko, right?". She immediately stopped bouncing her leg, and looked up at him wide-eyed. Crumbs fell from her lips as she struggled to get up and bow, realizing who we all were.

"Oh my goodness! I'm all over the place today. I'm sorry, I was so hungry I needed to snack on something...excuse me". She quickly turned around and brushed her face off, shoving the other half of the bar into the purse. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes, I am Mineko. Nice to meet you all finally! Kaoru has told me a lot about you guys in the short time we spoke". Her smile was still plastered on her face. Although she was smiling, it was obvious that she was still anxious.

"Haha, it's totally fine. We kept you waiting long enough. Let's go to our table". Toshiya went to the counter to inform the hostess that the entire party was here, and since we had a reservation it didn't take long to be seated.

After about twenty minutes everyone's order came out to the table, and we immediately dug in. Mineko broke the silence by looking at me and apologizing again for bumping into me. "I had no idea it was you. To be honest, I'm a bit starstruck. This is also my first job that I was able to get on my own". I slightly smiled at her and nodded my head again. Her eyes wandered around as if she was waiting for me to say something else, but she sighed when the awkward silence fell upon the table again.

Shinya, Die and I weren't doing much talking. Toshiya was doing a great job at entertaining Mineko, and Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was a bit unsettling, to be honest.

We finally began to talk about business and how much Mineko would be getting paid. Kaoru helped her out with filling out forms, and took a look at the photos she had in her folder. He smiled at her and said, "I know we made a great choice. Your work is wonderful, and so are you". She grinned at him blushing a little.

"Thank you. That means a lot". Everyone except for me nodded in agreement with Kaoru. I was too busy gazing off into space, while sipping on my drink when I felt something hit my pant leg. Die dropped his napkin that was resting on his lap. Just as I was reaching over to get it, Mineko beat me to it. I shrugged and looked back up and my eyes made contact with her neck and chest area.

Dangling from it was a necklace that was in the shape of a star, and engraved on it were the letters T+M.

My eyes widened. Time stopped. My heart stopped. My eyes watered. My heart pained. My chest tightened. My breathing was shaky.

Without thinking about it, I grabbed her wrist. "M-M-Mizuki?".  
Mineko stared at me confused, and wriggled her hand a bit to loosen my grip on her.  
"What?" She said. Everyone at the table stared at us. "Kyo, what's wrong?", asked Kaoru.

"Why do you have that necklace!?" I yelled. Now, the entire restaurant was staring. Mineko slightly gasped.

"It's my lucky necklace! I found it on the street one day while it was snowing and I couldn't get home and once I picked it up and put it on a cab came out of nowhere and---" She ran out of breath. "It's just a necklace I found is all. Is everything alright? You don't look too good, Kyo-San".

I shook my head. "I-I have to go". I got up from the table and stormed out of the restaurant, light headed. Once I got outside, I fell to the curb placing my hands over my face rapidly shaking my head.

"It's not her...it's not her...IT'S NOT MIZUKI!"

It's just her necklace...


	7. Snow

"Just my luck.” I mumbled to myself as the snow landed onto my warm cheeks, melting instantly.

It was 11:30 at night, the roads were empty, and I was completely alone.

Not to mention it was freezing out, and I had no idea where I was.  
A tear rolled down my face, “Great. I’m going to die out here! I’m only 16! I should have never agreed to go out with them…I should have just stayed home, studying.”

Why is it so difficult for me to say no to people? I thought to myself as I aimlessly walked the streets of Osaka.

A chilling breeze came out of nowhere, nearly knocking me over. My damp face burned from frostbite, and I felt completely weak. There were no local stores around, or telephone booths to call anyone…it was merely a road with a few trees on the sidewalks, and mounds of snow. I knew that my parents are probably having a panic attack by now; I promised them I would be back at 11:00, the latest. Unfortunately for me, my mind tends to wander off to different places whilst out in public, and after leaving Karaoke with my friends, I became completely lost.  
I was not even familiar with the street signs, but I knew that I had at least walked 40 minutes. What direction I came from...I have no idea.

“I’m such an idiot!” I stomped on the white fluff beneath me. That’s when I felt something slide under my foot. I moved my leg out of the way to see something glimmering in the darkness. I squinted my eyes in confusion, not knowing why I had the sudden urge to bend down and dig through the freezing snow.

My eyes made out an image of a pendent that was in the shape of star, with something written on it. I slowly grabbed it, my fingers red and numb from the snow. Holding it up by its chain, I read the Kanji aloud to myself.  
“You are the only star in my universe”. Still squatting, I slowly traced the edges of the silver jewelry, turning it over, seeing that something else was engraved on the pendant. “T+M”? I questioned to no one, tilting my head in confusion.

Shrugging, I placed the necklace in the palm of my hand, quickly standing up. For no reason in particular, I clasped the necklace around my neck, caressing it one final time that night. I didn’t know why, but I felt my lips turn into a smile, and I continued walking until I heard something screech behind me. Frightened, I turned around only to see that it was a taxi.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. I quickly jogged to the car door, waving my hands like crazy in front of the driver. He rolled down his window, “Where to?” he questioned. I opened the back door and immediately gave him my address, plopping into the warmth of the car.

“You are a very lucky young lady. This was going to be my last time driving through this neighborhood!” He laughed, continuing on, “I barely even noticed you. It’s a ghost town in Japan right now”.

I nodded my head towards him, “I guess I am lucky”! I smiled, looking down at the star that rested on my chest.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru’s POV

Everyone at the table was shocked, including myself. Mineko’s eyes went wide as she watched Kyo stumble out of the restaurant, her eyes still glued to the door.  
“I-is he going to be okay? He looks sick.” She questioned with concern in her voice.  
Toshiya nodded towards her, “He gets like this a lot…moody?” He chuckled.  
“I don’t think that was just moody…his face went white”. She continued on. Toshiya just sighed, sipping his beverage.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. I think that necklace just reminded him of something”. She looked up at me, her dark eyes staring into mine. I felt my heart beat harder and harder with each second that we stared at each other. Mineko only nodded her head, slowly chewing on her food.

The awkwardness was evident after Kyo left the way he did. No one really said much, and everyone had a similar expression. We were all concerned. However, when Kyo gets in one of his “moods”, he usually never picks up the phone. Whatever it is, I’m sure he’ll get through it alone.

Shinya spoke up to Mineko, “I’m really sorry about Kyo. We’ll get another chance to all talk again.” I agreed with Shinya.

She smiled, “I know! Just…first impressions, right?” She joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

We all laughed.

Without realizing it, it was time to head out. Everyone left the restaurant first, and they all said their ‘goodbyes’ to Mineko.  
“Did you come in a car?” I asked.  
“No, I took the train”.  
“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” I questioned.

She smiled at me, “Actually, I didn’t quite move in yet…I’m staying at a hotel for 3 days until it’s time to move in to my new place”. She looked down at the floor, “I didn’t book the room yet. So, if you give me a ride there, it’ll be much quicker than riding the Subway. I’d appreciate it”.

I crossed my arms, smirking at her, “Or, you can save the money, and the worry about all the rooms being taken if you stay at my place?” I cannot believe I actually said that.

Mineko giggled, “You make a good point”. She continued, “But I don’t want to be a bother.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Oh trust me, you won’t!” Her eyes gazed the restaurant, as she started zipping up her coat.

“Okay…if you insist. But, I really owe it to you!”

I only smiled at her, reaching my arm out for her to walk in front of me.


	8. Garden

Mineko’s POV

The ride to Kaoru’s house was not awkward at all. We were talking about anything and everything, cracking jokes, and asking questions about each other.

“So, what’s your favorite color?” Kaoru questioned me laughing, his eyes glued on the road.

I sat in silence for a bit, thinking over an answer.

“Hmm. I never thought about what my favorite color was. I happen to like a few: blue, red, black, orange, green…seriously, the list can go on and on.” I laughed, looking over at Kaoru.

He bobbed his head up and down, pushing out his lower lip. “That’s understandable”, he mumbled, turning a corner, pulling into his driveway.

I did a double take out the window when we pulled up to his home. It was substantial in size and had a beautiful mini garden that wrapped around the front and back of his house; a fountain also adorned the front of his lawn. It was absolutely breathtaking. I slowly opened the door and stared at the guitarist and he brushing his long hair out of his face.

“I can’t imagine that you stay inside much with how the outside of your house looks”. I said, eyes still scanning his home, as we walked towards the door.

Kaoru fished for his keys, letting out a hearty laugh at my comment. “Meh. I prefer indoors. Plus, I figured the outside makes up for the inside. It’s quite boring in here”. He pushed opened the door, ushering me inside.

“I wouldn’t say boring…just…simple”. I smiled. His home didn’t have many decorations, and almost every wall I stared at was painted white.

“It’s a relatively new house. I haven’t had any work done yet.” We both kicked off our shoes, and Kaoru showed me to my room for the next three days.

I placed my duffle bag on the bed, full of the items that I initially packed for the hotel. Just as Kaoru was about to walk out of the bedroom, he placed his hand on the door, looking back at me.  
“I’m actually kind of hungry, even though we just ate. I’ll make something to eat. If you want any, just come downstairs whenever. I won’t be in bed for a while anyway”. He smirked at me, closing the door behind him.

Come to think of it, I was pretty hungry too. I thought back to the restaurant…after Kyo left the way he did, it seemed as if everyone lost most of their appetite. I sighed, “I really hope he’s alright”, I whispered into the relatively empty room, beginning to undress myself.

I dug through my bag pulling out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and pajamas. Walking into the bathroom, I released my bladder and went to the sink to wash my hands and face. The entire time, Kyo was the only person on my mind.  
I bit my bottom lip, staring at my damp face in the mirror, wondering to myself why I was thinking so much about a person that I just met.

Maybe it’s my caring nature? I could only wonder if he was okay.

I grabbed the hand towel that was hanging near the shower and dried my face. I organized all of my belongings and placed my outfit for tomorrow on the dresser.  
I grabbed my pajamas that were laid out on the bed and slipped into them. Just as I was about to open the door, my stomach grumbled at the smell of whatever it was that Kaoru was cooking downstairs.

I gently walked down the steps, following the smell of the precious food that I was about to consume. I turned a corner, and my eyes met the back of Kaoru.  
“Hey, that smells really good!” He jumped at the sudden sound of my voice.  
“You’re just in time. I hope you like fried Tofu and Ramen! That’s all there is to eat…I have yet to go grocery shopping”. His eyes glanced the floor, then he prepared a plate for himself, and I.

I shook my head, smiling. “I’m fine with anything that smells this good!”  
“Thanks”. He chuckled.  
The both of us pulled out a chair, sat at the table, and began to eat.

Kyo’s POV

How did I even make it home in this condition? I felt absolutely nothing at all. My entire body was numb, and with each second it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

I sat on my bed, crouched over, hands rapidly moving over my face. It was almost as if I had an itch that I couldn’t scratch. I didn’t know what I was feeling.  
The only thing going through my mind was that necklace.

“Why the fuck was she wearing it?!” I shouted into my dark room. I looked up to the ceiling, then down to my bed, then up at the ceiling again. My eyes glanced around my bedroom as if the corners of them would give me the answer I was looking for.

I fell back onto my soft bed, pulling the covers over my shaking body, gnawing on my fingernails. My heart thrummed through my chest, sounding a painful melody.

The bold taste of blood hit my tongue; I bit my nail back too far. I wiped my wet finger on my sheet, my mind racing with thoughts that I couldn’t even comprehend. I felt hot, yet cold at the same time. I wanted to cry, but I also wanted to laugh.

What I was feeling right now…was unknown to me. I didn’t even feel this way when I lost Mizuki. This was different, and I hated it. I pulled my comforter tighter onto myself, hoping that it would squeeze this feeling out of me.

“I need to find out about this girl. Who is she...why does she have her necklace?” My breath bounced off of the comforter, warming my face.  
And that’s when it finally happened. Tears began to fall one by one: wetting my face, hands, pillow, and blanket all at once.

This time, I didn’t dare dry them…I only let them fall, letting sleep take me away.


	9. A New Friend

Mineko’s POV

I rolled over, wrapping the covers tighter around my body. Every inch of Kaoru’s home was comfortable. Even the sunlight peering through the window was soothing, and I despise being woken to that bright light. I wasn’t much of a morning person, but I woke up feeling particularly refreshed, today.

I slowly lifted myself up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. I sighed, running my fingers through my long wavy hair, stopping at the roots, gently massaging my scalp. Once again, my mine ran across him. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes looking at the ground. I shot my head up when I heard a knock at the door.

“You can come in”. I smiled, standing up. Kaoru gently opened the door and stuck his head in.

Smirking, he replied, “Are you presentable”? Opening the door wider, he laughed.  
I subtly rolled my eyes at his joke. “Well, clothing wise—yes. But, I have to admit, I don’t look the best when I first wake up”. I responded, my voice still a bit groggy.

He pointed at me, “I like your pajama’s. The baggy look works well on you; as well as the tired look”. I just shook my head at his comment, a small smile plastered on my face. “Thanks”.

“Are you hungry?” Kaoru asked.  
I shook my head. “I’m not really a breakfast person. I can go for some coffee, though”.

He nodded his head in understanding. “Sure thing. I’ll still cook something just in case. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day”. I giggled and we both walked out of the room, making our way downstairs.

Kyo’s POV

It’s been four days since I stormed off from the restaurant. I haven’t spoken to anyone since that time. Erika even gave up on calling me, and she wouldn’t dare come to my house unannounced. I did calm down a bit, and it became less difficult to think about Mineko, Mizuki, and that necklace.

Although I hate being alone, it gives me time to think about things, whereas when I’m around others, thinking is a bit harder. And during my four days alone, I did a lot of that. I also sulked a lot, watched marathons of any and everything, slept, cried, and…didnot eat. I realized after I heard and felt my stomach growling, begging for food.

I guess my appetite returned.

I got up off of my sofa and made my way into the kitchen searching for something to eat.

“Shit. I have nothing”. I mumbled to myself as I finished combing through every single cabinet, and my fridge.

I shook my head…how can I forget to buy groceries, much less not keep my house stocked?

“I’ll just have to go out and eat”. I grumbled, not wanting to leave my house just yet.

I lazily climbed the stairs, heading to the bathroom. I undressed myself and then hopped into the shower. Almost immediately as I finished up, I heard my phone ringing throughout my home.

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped the towel around my waist, put on my slippers, and walked downstairs to see who was calling me.

I raised my eyebrow at the unfamiliar number that showed up on my phone. I hesitantly reached out my hand and answered.  
“Hello?” I answered grumpily.  
“Kyo-San?”  
I screwed up my face in confusion. “Who is this?”  
“It’s Mineko.”  
My eyes widened, and I plopped onto my sofa causing my towel to slightly come undone.  
“H-how did you get my number?” I raised my eyebrows in confusion.  
There was silence for a brief moment.  
“Kaoru gave it to me” she started, “As well as everyone else’s.”  
I fixed my towel and cleared my throat.  
“So…what’s up?”  
Again, there was silence, and it was annoying me.  
“I said what’s up?” I spat.  
Mineko stuttered, “Um, I was just wondering if you were okay? We didn’t really talk much at the restaurant. To be honest, I was a bit worried that night. You looked really sick. I wanted to call before we all met again… I didn’t want things to be awkward.”  
I pursed my lips, taking in everything that she said.  
“Thanks. I’m fine.” My tone was dry, and I was getting ready to end the call.  
“Hey! Random question...did you eat breakfast yet?” She paused. “I was thinking, maybe we can go to a café and talk?” I could hear the nervousness in her voice.  
“About what?” I replied, rolling my neck, causing it to crack loudly.  
“That necklace.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “It seems to mean something to you. I asked Kaoru about it, but he couldn’t give me an answer. I just want to clear whatever misunderstandings there may be. Especially since I’ll be spending plenty of time with you all…I don’t want any tension.”  
I breathed out, “Sure. I can go for some food.” That came out ruder than I expected.  
“Great. I’ll text you the address.”  
And just like that, I’m going out to eat with a woman I barely know, and I was completely rude towards her.  
“I guess I can use this as an opportunity to apologize.” I hesitantly mumbled to myself, picking myself up off of the sofa, making my way back into my room to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door to the café, searching for Mineko. Surely enough, I found her sitting at a corner table near the window. She was flipping through the menu, a cup of coffee in her left hand. I folded my arms, walking over to her.  
"Hey." I nodded my head at her, pulling out the chair and sitting down.  
Her eyes widened at my sudden appearance.  
"Hey, Good Morning." She smiled up at me, her eyes glistening.  
I found myself smiling back at her.  
"How are you?" She questioned, handing me the other menu.  
"I'm okay." My eyes scanned the table, then made their way to her face.  
"I-I'm sorry about the other day. I was pretty rude, wasn't I?" I chuckled, hoping to make it less awkward. She shook her head, "It's fine. I'm sure you had your reasons. I spent the night at Kaoru's for the past three days. Like I said before, I asked him about the necklace, but he didn't say much."

I raised my eyebrows. I thought back to when Kaoru mentioned that he had feelings for her...I wondered if he tried anything.  
"Tch...why do I care?"  
"Excuse me?" Mineko stared at me.  
"Huh? N-nothing". Talking out loud is going to get me in trouble one of these days.  
Minutes later, Mineko and I ordered our food, and the awkwardness seemed to simmer down a bit.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Kaoru wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful.  
Her face was perfectly proportioned, and she had the biggest eyes I'd ever seen; they were full of emotion and sparkled when she spoke. Her lips were full, and her nose was perfectly sloped--not too big, and not too small.  
And her hair...it was almost as if I was looking into the ocean. Except that ocean was dark brown in color, full of constant waves that framed her face.

I didn't hear her say anything since I was lost in my thoughts. I snapped out of it when I sensed her hand waving in front of my face.

"Kyo-San?" She stretched out my name. "Are you okay?" She laughed.  
My eyes blinked a few times. "Huh? Yeah, I'm good. What were you saying?" I replied, shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.  
I stared at Mineko as I watched her reach her hands into her shirt, pulling out the star-shaped pendant.  
My heart stopped again.  
"I asked if you wanted this?" She bit her bottom lip, waiting for my reply.  
I felt my lips twitch and it was difficult for me to answer.  
"How did you find it, again?" I spat out.  
Once again, she stared at me confused.  
"I was lost in Osaka one night when I was 16. Japan got hit with a huge snowstorm, so it was pretty bad outside. I was walking around aimlessly when I felt something slide under my foot. I bent down, and there it was--the necklace. I felt drawn to it, so I decided to keep it. I claimed it as my lucky charm, because as soon as I found it...a cab came out of nowhere! Since then, I've never taken it off." Her eyes peered straight into my own and my heart was beating faster than normal. She continued on, "Since you had that kind of reaction at the restaurant...I felt like maybe this was yours, and you lost it years ago?"  
"That's impossible. I lost it in Kyoto. Why would it be all the way in Osaka?"  
"Maybe it's a duplicate?"  
I shook my head, "No, I had it custom made".  
She slowly unhooked the necklace, placing it in her hand, stretching it out towards me. "Here. Maybe having this will clear your mind? I'm passing my good luck onto you, so don't worry about me!" She laughed. How is it that she can be so positive and caring?  
Just like...  
Mineko spoke, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Kyo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I mean it...you can take it. We were all worried that night at dinner. Maybe having this will help". She grinned.  
I gently grabbed the necklace from her palm.

My nose began to sting, and I felt my eyes get hot. I swallowed hard, trying to suppress my tears, as memories of Mizuki flooded my head.  
I caressed the T+M side of the necklace with my thumb, my heart feeling heavy.  
"Thank you" I started to speak, "This does mean a lot. I gave it to my first love...years ago. But, we were separated."  
Noticing my tears, Mineko handed me a napkin.  
I gave her a small bow".

"Why don't you try finding her?"  
I breathed out, surprised at Mineko's reply. I could only give a small laugh.  
"It's too late for that."  
"I disagree with you" She sipped her coffee, "I don't think it's too late at all."  
I chuckled again, another tear falling, landing on the pendant.

"Think about it!", she breathed, "You lost your love years ago. I found this necklace years ago, and I got hired as Dir en grey's tour photographer years later! I think it's fate. I was meant to find this necklace and I was meant to meet you...to help you!" She smiled at me, a huge grin plastered on her face.

I was amazed at her innocence and ambition.  
"You're really positive about this."  
"Of course! I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Maybe she was just too afraid to find you. So, instead, I'll help you find her."  
She was practically leaning over the table.  
"Even if we succeed, and she doesn't want anything to do with you, at least you'd have closure."  
I smirked, "I'd rather not. I think we're better off this way." I lied.

She sat back down, a small frown on her face.  
Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at me again, "Well...if I can't help you find her...maybe I can help you cope?"

For the millionth time today, Mineko surprised me. All these years I suffered alone, and now someone I barely know wants to help me. Instead of cussing her out, something was holding me back.  
Mineko was kind, innocent, and pure-hearted.

I bit my lip, "Sure". I replied. "You can help me cope." A part of me not believing that she could. But, I had no right to be angry at her naivety.  
She smiled, satisfied with my response.

The rest of our time was no longer awkward.

We talked, and laughed.

And, for the first time in a long time...I was happy.


	10. Deep Blue

Mineko’s POV

“So, tell me again…when does tour begin for you guys?” I questioned Kyo, as we walked through the streets of Tokyo, an ice-cream cone in my hand.

He titled his head to the side, “November…about 3 months from now.” He replied, licking his already melting treat. “Did you forget already?” He joked.

I gave him a small smile. Our pace was slow, and the sun was beginning to set; creating a beautiful work of art in the sky. The clouds no longer resembled cotton balls; instead, they were pink and orange in color, and the once blue sky was crimson. Everything fit together perfectly, and I felt content. I watched as the warm Autumn breeze swept through Kyo’s blonde hair.

“I had fun, today. Thanks for the breakfast, by the way.” Kyo spoke out, stopping in his tracks to throw away his ice-cream stained napkin.  
“Thank you for the ice-cream. I haven’t had any in a really long time.” I replied, finishing up my treat.

I thought back to the start of our day. After breakfast, we thought it would be a good idea to just…walk. Kyo didn’t want to go back to his house, and I didn’t finish unpacking all of my boxes yet. He was good company, and I felt comfortable around him. It was nice seeing how he truly was, ‘Behind closed doors.’ Kyo was a jokester, gentleman, and fun to be around. Of course, I’m sure there’s more about him that I have yet to find out.

We continued walking, thinking it a good idea to plop ourselves onto the nearest bench. At this point, the sky was no longer a mixture of colors, it was only a deep blue; the clouds not visible. The wind was still in attendance, brushing against the trees and my skin—it felt nice.

“No one’s here, now. I like it.” Kyo chuckled, staring ahead of him. I only nodded in response.

“You okay?” He questioned me, a concerned look in his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m great! Just enjoying the weather…I love Autumn.”  
“I prefer Spring.” He retorted.  
“I get bad allergies,” I replied, scrunching up my nose.  
Kyo laughed at my facial expression.  
“Seriously! I end up looking like someone who got punched repeatedly in the face.” I sighed out, glancing over at Kyo, who couldn’t stop laughing.

His laughing was cut short when his phone began to jingle. I noticed him roll his eyes, roughly grabbing his cellphone out of his jacket  
pocket. He glared at the screen, and the jingle stopped shortly after.

“Hmm. It’s not a call, just a notification.” He said, sounding a bit relieved that it wasn’t a person calling him.  
I swung my feet back and forth, my shoes scraping the ground, as I watched Kyo stare at his phone.

His expression changed in such a short amount of time. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in anger. I called out his name, but he was so caught up in what he was reading, that he didn’t reply.  
Hesitantly, I reached out my hand, grabbing his shoulder. The sudden human contact got his attention, and he glanced at me.

“What’s wrong?” I inquired, concern dripping from my voice. Since the first moment I met Kyo, I noticed that I would worry about him more than normal. My mind shot back to four nights ago when he left the restaurant—I spent that entire time concerned.

He parted his lips, about to speak. “I got an e-mail saying that there will be a water and electricity outage on the block my house is on—for an entire week.” His last words trailed off, and it was obvious that he was pissed off. “Fucking construction.” He grunted.

I watched as Kyo’s eyes stared intently at his shoulder, my hand was still resting on it. I quickly registered what was going on, and pulled my hand back, almost as if I accidentally touched fire.

“S-sorry.” I glanced at my feet, continuing to swing them.  
He shook his head, as if to say, ‘Don’t worry about it.’  
“Is there anyone you can stay with for the week?” I questioned. Kyo stared up at the sky, grunting loudly into the air.

He pressed his lips together in thought. “Kaoru and Shinya are in Okinawa for some promotion thing. Toshiya’s parents are over…and mine are in Kyoto.” He pursed his lips, “I can call Die.”  
I gave him a smile, trying to lighten the situation.  
Kyo rang Die, and for a moment there was silence until he let out an even louder grunt.  
“Of course! The man never picks up!” He slammed his hand on the bench, shaking it. “Just my fucking luck. I guess I’ll book a hotel.” Kyo shook his head. “I hate hotels.”

I twiddled my fingers, thinking carefully about how I was going to word what I was about to say.  
This time, my entire body was slowly swinging back and forth like my feet; it was a nervous habit of mine.  
“Um…I still have unpacked boxes all around, and it’s kind of a small place—“ I awkwardly stopped talking, and Kyo stared at me like I had ten heads.

“What?” He replied, obviously confused.  
I breathed in, “Do you want to stay at my place?” I spat out. “I was saying, there are unpacked boxes all over and it’s small…but I do have water and electricity.” I chuckled, my tone dry and edgy.

Without hesitation, he answered me. “Really? Are you sure?” I nodded in response, shooting up off the bench. “We should probably head out now. It’s getting late, and you need to stop by your place to get stuff.”

“I was just about to say that.” The left corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. “Let’s go.”

Kyo’s POV

Mineko and I arrived at her apartment. I cautiously stepped inside, not wanting to seem rude. Her apartment was pretty small, but it felt homely—even if tons of boxes adorned it.

“I really owe it to you,” I said to Mineko, taking my shoes off.  
“Don’t worry about it…I mean, you can help me unpack.” She jokingly responded. “I am sorry about how messy it is.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t mind at all. I’m used to it.” I winked at her as she ushered me into her empty kitchen.

I watched as Mineko starting laughing to herself. “Man! I’m having déjà vu!” I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, waiting for her to continue. “This reminds me of when I stayed at Kaoru’s place for three days.” She chuckled, her eyes trailing to the side. “Kind of ironic.”

‘And awkward’. I thought to myself.  
“Anyway, you can sleep in my room, I’ll take the futon.” I shook my head; I couldn’t possibly take her room.  
“No, no, no…I’ll take the futon. I’ll be fine. Plus, your apartment is new…you should enjoy your own bed.” I smiled.

Mineko shrugged her shoulders, and told me that she’d get me a pillow and blanket.

Later that night, I was lying on the futon, when I heard Mineko walk over. I craned my neck to see what she was doing, only to realize that she took a seat on the edge of the futon.

I watched as she moved her head side-to-side asking, “You awake?”  
I propped myself onto my elbows, looking at her.  
Her hair was up in a scraggly bun, and she wore a large shirt; her small frame engulfed in the fabric. The messy look fit her well.

“Yeah. What’s up?”  
“I just wanted to say that I had a good time, today.” Mineko smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I did, too. Thanks again…I really appreciate it.” She nodded her head, standing up.  
“Well”, she started, slapping her hands on her thighs, “I’m headed to bed. Feel free to help yourself to anything.”

She stopped in her tracks when I spoke up. “You know, since breakfast…I haven’t thought about her—about Mizuki.” I whispered.  
Mineko spun around, eyes wide at what I just told her.

“M-Mizuki?” She repeated, her eyes wide, as if she just saw a spirit.

I squinted my eyes in confusion, asking her if she was okay. She nodded her head, and her expression changed back to the one that I had already grown used to seeing.

“I guess that’s good.” She started, “As long as you can cope.” I nodded my head; my elbows hurting from the weight of my body. Mineko said her last ‘Goodnight’ to me, and walked off to her room. I finally fell back onto the futon, closing my eyes.

I felt something that I haven’t felt in a long time. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, nostalgia, and confusion. I felt guilty for going a day without thinking about Mizuki. However, I felt happy that I met Mineko.

My heart knew that I was developing feelings for her…but my mind was fighting against my beating organ.

Which one was going to win the war?

I have no idea.


	11. Lies

Satomi's POV

Mr. and Mrs. Fujimori! I am so glad that you were able to make it!" I watched as the doctor came running towards my husband and I, his eyes red and face full of concern.

I tightly grabbed onto the sleeve of my husbands jacket, pulling him closer at an attempt to keep him awake. I don't blame him for wanting to sleep--It's 3:30 in the morning and we were called to come to the hospital. He grunted and greeted the doctor, ready to hear the bad news that awaited us.

My heart only raced from the worry that I felt. Our friend may have had enemies, but to us he was exactly that—a friend. It would break my heart to know that something bad happened to him, but that was the only think I expected...bad news.

My husband cleared his tired throat and spoke up before I had the chance to. "What happened to Mr. Hirayama?" I clenched my husbands sleeve tighter, not prepared for the worst.

The doctor, whose name I still didn't know, replied with a shaky voice. "I really don't know where to start." His eyes traced the hospital, almost as if it was his first time seeing one. My eyes were watery from lack of sleep and I wanted nothing more than to close them, but I only stared at him waiting for his reply.

"Mr. Hirayama knew that he was ill. He also knew that he didn't have much time left to live. He passed away today. However, that is not the only reason you two were asked to come today...you see, Mr. Hirayama had his will written years in advance. He knew he would die before his daughter was old enough to be on her own." He stopped to take a breath and at this point my husbands eyes were wide awake at the mention of Hirayama's daughter. She was like our own child that we never had.

"Continue!" He yelled, eager to hear everything in one go.

"Daichi..." I cooed, nudging my lover. This wasn't a time to be rude.

The man only bowed his head and continued talking. "His will stated that he wants the Fujimori's to take in his daughter. You two are the only people he's ever trusted. Unfortunately, Mizuki just got out of heart surgery...with no knowledge of what's happened to her Father...let me rephrase that—she has no memory of anyone...not even herself."

My eyes went wide, and my mouth agape. I felt Daichi twitch next to me, he was obviously just as shocked and confused as I was.

"M-memory loss? How is that even possible? She has heart surgery for crying out loud! How does that happen!? Taking her in isn't the problem here...how are we going to explain to her what happened to her Father? The girl's barely 16. First her Mother, now him. Where is she right now!? Is she alright?" My husband was obviously hurt by tonight's sudden news. He tends to resort to anger when he's overcome with too many emotions. I knew there was no way of comforting him at this given moment, so I just let him vent.

"I need you to try and calm down. She's doing fine and her recovery shouldn't take too long. Right now we're just trying to figure out why she suffered memory loss. We believe it's psychological since that's the only sound explanation. Other than that, her surgery was a success...she's just slightly confused."

"How long do you think it will last?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head, "We don't know."

And that was all I needed to hear. I turned to Daichi, who know was calmer than before.

"Honey? Maybe this is a good thing?" I whispered, trying to not let the doctor hear me.

He furrowed his eyebrows, getting ready to shout at me for what I had said.

"Hear me out!" I started before he could interrupt, using my fingers to list

off all of the benefits of her memory loss. "We both know her and love her. She always called us her Aunt and Uncle. And we won't have to see her go through the pain of losing her Father." I paused, thinking of how I was going to word what I was about to say next.

"A-and...we can finally get our daughter back...I can finally have a child." I chocked out, tears welling up and soon ready to fall.

Daichi sternly shook his head. "No! We cannot possibly lie to her like that! Sweetie...I know it hurt when you had the miscarriage! It hurt me, too...But, we can't just give Mizuki a new life like this! We have to let her know who she is, regardless of how painful it will be for her. We have to remind her everyday...that's the only way she'd remember anything. I love her just as much as you do...but I can't lie to her!"

"But you know I've always wanted a child! The doctors told me I could never give birth again! Mizuki wouldn't know that we aren't her real parents. Of course, she'll have no memory of us as the Fujimori's...but—"

"Satomi...she still won't be our child." Daichi countered.

My lips quivered and I shook my head. "She wouldn't know that. Just think of how easy it will be. We'll take her to Osaka and we'll grow to be her parents. Please, Daichi. Can't you agree to do this for me?"

"What about that boy named Tooru? Don't you think he'd want to see her and help her remember?"

I walked over to the corner where there were rows of empty chairs and sat down, Daichi followed behind me.

I painfully spat out, "If he cared he would be here!" I knew I was being selfish, I only wanted to get my way. Tooru did nothing wrong, he was actually a sweet boy. I just didn't want Mizuki to remember anything because I wanted her to be able to call me 'Mom' and actually believe that I was her Mother.

My husband let out a wild huff and shouted, "Fine! But when she ends up remembering—how ever long it may take. It's your fault for lying to her...and mine for agreeing. I love you and I'd do anything for you...but please don't get too caught up in this."

Even though he gave me the okay, I still felt guilty. "She won't remember." That's the last thing I told my husband before leaving him in the waiting room and asking the doctor to escort me to Mizuki.

I filled him in on what happened on the way to her room. He didn't say anything about it, and didn't judge me like Daichi. I asked about changing her name--He told me where I can go to legally do that as well as where I need to go to get legal guardianship over her. He mentioned that it shouldn't be difficult because of her Father's will.

We stopped once we arrived to her room. The doctor gave me a small bow and walked away. I hesitantly place my hand on the door knob, slowly pushing open the door.

She looked at me with a blank expression, yet her eyes were full of confusion.

"Oh my poor baby...I can't believe you don't remember your Mother. It's going to be okay, Mineko. I love you. Your Dad is downstairs...he'll be up here soon." I stretched out my arms to hug her. To my surprise, I felt her small arms wrap around my back.

"Mom?" She whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks, sliding down my neck. I nodded my head. My emotions were real, but everything else was a lie.

It was one insane, drama-filled night, but at least there was a happy ending.


	12. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello Readers! Thank you for reading, commenting, and viewing this story. It means a lot. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but trust me...I have a lot in store for this story! I already know what's going to happen...I just have to write it all out. xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short and kinda boring...
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> AmaHanaLan

Kyo's POV

It's been four days since I've been at Mineko's place, and honestly I kind of don't want to leave. It's nice being around someone like her. On the second night, Mineko insisted that I take her bed, and I finally gave in on the third night. She was so persistent--she used the same excuse until I finally gave in. She didn't think that she would be a good host if her first guest slept on a crappy sofa for a whole week. The sofa was crappy without a doubt, and maybe that's why it was so easy for me to give in. With each movement, I'd feel springs jabbing me all over. Not to mention it made this horrible screeching noise whenever I got up or sat down too quickly. Mineko didn't mind it since she claimed to have a high tolerance level for inanimate objects. It was true--I've only been here for such a short amount of time, but when something went wrong she never complained. I didn't understand how she could be so...sweet. I'm having a difficult time thinking of just one word that I can use to describe her.

I heard a knock at the door and a small smile grew on my face. "Yeah?" I breathed, eyes shooting to the door. Mineko cautiously opened it, and smiled back at me. I didn't even realize that I was holding the smile for that long. I sat up in bed, the papers from last night falling onto the floor. I asked her for some pencil and paper since I wanted to get my creative juices flowing last night--plus it helps me fall asleep.

"Is that a dragon?" She walked over to the bed, picking up the fallen papers. I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Um..it's a...thing?" I replied, not even sure of my own drawing. Mineko giggled and placed the papers on the bedside table. She shrugged her shoulders, "Regardless, it looks cool. I can never draw anything like that." She gave me another smile, telling me that breakfast was ready.

I went to the kitchen after washing up and sat down on the chair, staring at her as she prepared coffee.

"So how's the construction going?" She questioned, scooping sugar into her coffee mug.

I cleared my throat and pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking for any new e-mails. "Everything is going okay, I guess. Seems like it's all on schedule. They'd e-mail me with an update if something was wrong." Mineko slowly nodded her head in understanding, pointing to the mug that was next to hers. "How many sugars?" She piped.

"Oh, uh, two is fine. Thanks." I replied twiddling my fingers together. Although Mineko was extremely laid back, I still somehow felt like I shouldn't act a certain way towards her. I'm not saying that what she's seen of me isn't who I am, but I also felt like I was holding back a part of my personality. I haven't been rude or sarcastic in days and it's kinda driving me up the wall--I don't think I've even cussed. But that's the thing about me, when I really like someone I'm either super nice or super respectful, almost to the point where I come off as shy or annoying. Except with my band mates, I don't have to try as hard to impress them, we're all used to each other, it's been so long--we've seen each other at our best and at our worst. As almost if she was reading my mind, I noticed Mineko getting ready to say something. She took a seat across from me and handed me my coffee.

Mineko placed her elbows on the table, entwining her fingers together and resting her chin on top of them. "Thanks again for letting me stay here." I said before she could say anything.

She shook her head, "It's not a problem. I was just about to tell you that you're a really good guest. It's like you're not even here!" She laughed, "Don't worry too much about being super clean, polite or shy. Feel free to anything while you're here. You even helped me pack away all of my stuff." I only nodded my head and breathed out my nose. Mineko quickly finished her food, and placed her cup and plate in the sink. I was still eating, thinking about a way to repay her for letting me stay here, especially since we just met.

Maybe I can get her a new sofa? No, no, no...Kyo you're so stupid...She might get the wrong idea. Maybe a flower pot? No--she told me she doesn't really like flowers, what the fuck would she grow in an empty pot?

Shit...what's a good housewarming present for a person you barely know? A gift card?

I scrolled through different ideas in my head, thinking of a way to show her that I am grateful. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her hand touch my shoulder.

"Like I said, you're free to do whatever until you leave. I don't mind, really. Besides, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other when the tour begins. I want you to feel comfortable around me." She raised her hand from my shoulder and nudged me with her forearm as she made her way into the bathroom. "Lighten up a bit!"

My eyes widened and my body swayed a bit from the sudden contact.

She sure is doing a better job at being comfortable than I am...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The TV was making a humming noise that was lulling me to sleep. Mineko was sitting next to me on the sofa, her fingers fiddling the remote trying to get it to work.

"I don't know why this static is popping up on almost every channel." She whispered, her eyes glued remote in confusion. My eyes fully opened at the sound of her voice, and I reached for the remote eager to figure out what was wrong.

I pressed a few buttons on the remote and on the TV, and boom--it was back to normal. I guess I'm not so bad with technology after all. She bounced up and down, thanking me. "You're a life saver! My show is coming on in half an hour...I haven't missed an episode yet."

"What's it about?" I questioned, referring to the show that would soon come on.

"Oh, it's just a sappy romance drama. Typical boy meets girl and falls in love with her, but her parents are against it. But they meet again in college--except he has a girlfriend and she's heartbroken. It's drama-filled, really. I just like it because it's interesting at times--there's also an investigation going on; someone randomly died on the campus and people think it's the dean--plus the lead guy is hot." She said in one breath.

I only nodded my head in understanding, smirking at the last thing she said. "Sounds familiar." I mumbled, although I meant to say it in my head.

"Really? Do you know someone that this has happened to?" I was slightly shocked at her reply, and I quickly shook my head searching for a lie.

"Oh, uh no...just sounds like a lot of dramas out on TV right now." I started, "I'm more of a Star Wars kinda guy." I chuckled, leaning back onto the sofa. She smiled at my comment, jumping at the sound of her ringtone. Now that I think about it, she hasn't gotten a phone call since I've been here.

I watched as she hopped off of the sofa to grab her cell phone off of the nearby bookshelf. She answered the call and made her way back to sit next to me.

"Hello?" She gently spoke.

I sat in a slight daze, watching her from the corner of my eye while listening in on the conversation.

"Oh! Hey, Kaoru-San. What's up?" I perked up at the mention of my friend's name.

What's he calling her for? It must be business related.

Different reasons as to why he was calling her ran through my mind. And that's when I remembered--Kaoru's into her! How could I have forgotten...she's the girl he was going crazy for the night he told us that she'd be our photographer...go figure.

"Sure, that sounds great. My show is coming on soon, so 7 is a perfect time. What's the address again?" She held the phone between her shoulder and ear, getting up once again to search for a piece of paper. "No, no...do not worry about it. You don't have to pick me up. I like taking the train, anyway. "She laughed into the phone. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." And with that, the call ended.

"Sorry about that." She turned to make eye contact with me.

I pretended like I wasn't aware of the call. I raised my eyebrows at her and replied, "Hm? What are you sorry for?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I answered the call without any warning, really. I felt like I interrupted your Star Wars talk. It was Kaoru, he's taking me out to dinner." She paused, smiling. "It's nice of him. First he let me stay at his place, now he's buying me food. Man, you guys are really great so far! I'm lucky to have met you all."

All I could do was nod my head; for some reason I felt my stomach churn and jealousy rose inside of me.

Since when does Kaoru wanna take someone out to dinner? He didn't even get me anything for my birthday.

I knew that I was feeling jealous, and I tried my best to hide it. But for some reason, I felt like Mineko and I hit it off really well--after the meeting at the restaurant, of course. And I wanted nothing more than to be around her. Her smile intrigued me, her laughter excited me, our conversations were stimulating to me. She was not the definition of a boring person--she's a live-ly woman, she's smart, talented, and she laughs at my lame jokes--what more could a man like me ask for? It's understandable that Kaoru likes her, and he's liked her first. It's just not fair that I'm shy at times; it's difficult for me to approach a girl, much less ask her out somewhere. I couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way towards Kaoru.

I mean, it's possible to fall for someone in a short amount of time.

I've known her for a little over a week and I'm already wishing she was mine.


End file.
